


Rewriting Reality

by anundefineddreamer



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dom/sub, F/M, NSFW, Real Life, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:32:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15385866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anundefineddreamer/pseuds/anundefineddreamer
Summary: [SPOILER ALERT]: Taking place after Book X - Wheel of Fortune, Chapter 3 - Digging Deeper, Julian Devorak managed to sentence himself to his doom, much to the Apprentice's dismay. However, this is only one reality. The Reader behind the Apprentice is a different person entirely. Read on to see how worlds collide in this different take on The Arcana (Visual Novel).[Update 07/23/2018]: I realized I needed to change some of my tags, so I apologize if this story may no longer be what you're looking for. Unfortunately, this is not an "insert yourself" fanfic. The Reader/Apprentice is a female character I designed. Also, there will be some BDSM involved and several sexy scenes, so if that's not your thing, then this story isn't for you. That all being said, I hope you decide to read on!





	1. Through the Screen

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> I'm new to The Arcana fandom, but not new to Archive of our Own. I wanted to try something new after taking a hiatus from Megstiel fanfiction. After reading The Arcana, I became particularly infatuated with Julian Devorak and wanted to create a story around his character. I thought the dynamic between Julian and the Apprentice would be neat to work with. I'm not sure how long this story will be; honestly, it's up to the audience to determine whether this is worth the read or not. I hope this is a story that piques your interest. 
> 
> Otherwise, I love hearing from readers! My inbox is always open, and I try to be as responsive as possible. Please reach out with your thoughts on this work.
> 
> Love, Jess
> 
> P.S. I update weekly (Saturdays)!

> “My, my simple sir, this ain’t gonna work
> 
> Mind my wicked words and tipsy topsy slurs
> 
> I can’t take this place, no I can’t take this place
> 
> I just wanna go where I can get some space...
> 
>  
> 
> Truth be told
> 
> I’ve been here, I’ve done this all before
> 
> I take your gloom
> 
> I curl it up and puff it into plumes.”
> 
>  
> 
> \- Glass Animals
> 
> “Gooey”

 

The way he rushed into the clearing, fluttering cape and all. The way his bold proclamation of guilt escaped his lips. You would believe the facade; he played the part of “terrifying criminal” with grace. But I knew better. Beneath the grandiose portrait he had painted was a tortured yet softened man. The wounds were mostly self-inflicted, but there was true compassion that gripped him. He cared for those who surrounded him -- they were his patients, and he wanted to save them from a chilling memory. To him, the Red Plague still hid in the cracks of Vesuvia, waiting to claim new victims.

 

_What a fool._ The words dripped from my lips with disdain and a hint of sorrow. _How dare he leave me in the dark like this._ I paused. _How dare he leave me like this._ The tears played at the corners of my eyes. The crushing reality hit. _He… He sentenced himself to the gallows. There’s no coming back from this._ Saltwater streamed down my cheeks. There was no stopping the cathartic release.

 

~

 

Darkness filled the room with the exception of the blue light glowing off my phone’s rectangular surface. I could barely catch the reflection of my face in the screen. My red puffy eyes welled with tears, and my usually bronzed cheeks turned a ruddy color. The jet black hair covering my face was wet from sobbing profusely. _I need to turn this off. I haven’t suffered this much emotional strife in a long time._ Despite the overwhelming sadness from a fictional loss, a strange peace washed over me. _Who needs a lover when I can have all the experiences of a relationship through the tap of a finger._ I laughed silently to myself. It was enough to keep the loneliness at bay for another night.

 

~

 

The dreams crawled out from my subconscious as they have every night since I was child. I see things that have been... things that are... and on the slim occasion, things that will be. It sounds insane, and I wouldn’t believe it myself if it weren’t for the fact I’m not the only one in my family who has these dreams. In the swallowing black of closed eyelids, I’m able to make out the shape of a tall, slender figure. Physical characteristics add themselves to the apparition: layered red-brown curls, a gray eye surrounded by a bruised lid, and an eyepatch. His sharp features are unmistakable. My breath hitches slightly as I try to gain composure. I’m immediately aware I’m dreaming... But I don’t care. My basic need for companionship takes over. I can tell he senses this as a sly smirk creeps across his lips.

 

“You must’ve missed me a great deal to make a face like that.”

 

I sprint towards his now outstretched arms. As I reach out to wrap myself in his embrace... his body cracks like porcelain. His figure crumbles further under my touch. Fear grips me as I scramble to put the falling pieces back together.

 

“Julian, why… Why must you leave me like this? Just when I was starting to…”

 

My words remain caught in my throat. I stare helplessly as Julian’s body turns to ash. Atop the powdered pile sits a single eyeball engulfed in scarlet.

 

~

 

The roar of thunder jolts me from my slumber. I rub my cheeks, coated in fresh tears. _It was just another dream. I’ve been spending way too much time on my phone._ Another crack of lighting races across the sky, and I feel the goosebumps cover my flesh. A cloaked character’s outline is visible in the white light. _I must still be dreaming…_ The specter rushed to my bedside and gripped my shoulders. _No… This is real. My apartment has been invaded, and I’m going to die._ As I fight against the innate response to freeze, I study the eyes of my intruder. Or rather, the singular eye. Although my heart still races in my chest, a sense of peace starts to quell my adrenaline rush. The eye gives off a look of relief.

 

“Violet, I finally found you.”


	2. Interdimensional Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A thunderous cacophony wakes the Reader, and she discovers a presence watching over her. The apparition keeping watch is revealed to be none other than Julian Devorak, a character in her virtual story app. This experience begs her to ask the question: is travel between dimensions a possibility, or is she just a victim of a cruel and unusual joke?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I realized after re-reading the first chapter I wrote, I didn't really give the audience much plot to work with to decide whether or not the story was worth following. I wanted more of an opportunity to develop Violet Kanoska, my personal take on the Reader/Apprentice, and introduce the relationship dynamic between her and Julian. I hope you enjoy the story, and as always, my inbox is open. Feel free to reach out with questions, comments or concerns!
> 
> Love, Jess

> "I think I found hell,
> 
> I think I found something,
> 
> I think I found something in my TV screen.
> 
> I think I found out that I have nothing,
> 
> That I have nothing in this place for me."
> 
> \- The Neighbourhood
> 
> "Female Robbery"

 

Despite the calm building in my chest, confusion grips me.  _How is this possible?_ Light engulfs the room once more as the storm continues its onslaught. _He c_ _ertainly looks like him._ I can barely make out the gray iris before the room is swallowed by darkness once more. 

"Violet? Can you say something? You're making me feel uncomfortable..."

I'm immediately snapped from my awestruck silence. The calm is quickly replaced with irritation.

"You're... **_You're_** the uncomfortable one?" A snarky laugh escapes my throat. "My apologies, sir, I didn't mean to inconvenience you by refraining from a welcome with open arms."

I can see the makings of a smirk on his shadowy face. "Now, that's more like it! I --"

" _ **But**_ I imagine I wouldn't be greeting you in such a way, especially considering YOU BARGED INTO MY ROOM, WHILE I WAS SLEEPING!"

I flick on the bedside lamp, briefly blinding the intruder. He stumbles backwards with his arms raised.

"Is this some sort of sick joke? Are you stalking me? NO ONE knows about my interest in that app! How long have you been watching me?!"

The intruder lowers his arms to reveal his blushing features. Shame and confusion are mixed in his expression. "Violet, I... I don't know how to respond." He pauses, reflecting on my words. "What's an **_app_**?" 

_You've got to be kidding me. This fool is really going to keep up this facade._ "Listen here asshole, I don't fuck around with mind-games." I slowly rise from the bed sheets and stare down the intruder. His once 6' 4" stature shrinks below my 5' 4" level, and his face is entirely flushed. "Who the fuck are you, and why are you in my apartment?"

His gaze shifts toward my feet, while he inhales deeply. "I was mistaken for coming here. I'm sorry." He turns toward the floor-length windows, covered in silk curtains. "Your -- I mean Violet's -- Master must have gotten the spell wrong. I will bid you adieu. No sense in bothering you further." He chuckles lightly to himself and looks over his shoulder. "It's funny. You look  ** _exactly_** like her. It's uncanny really." He starts fumbling around with the curtains. "Now to find the way home to Vesuvia..."

I sigh.  _If this is a facade, he's really good at staying in character._ "Okay, I'll humor you. I'll pretend for one second that you're really the physician, Julian Devorak. How did you get here and why are you here?"

He turns around with eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean? I  _ **am**  _Julian!" His cunning grin returns. "Or, at least I was when I woke up this morning." He pauses. "Like I said earlier, Violet's master used a spell to get me out from behind bars. I was supposed to be directly transported to Violet, but I guess even the great magician Asra makes mistakes... And not that it matters much to you, but I wanted to explain myself to her. I felt bad for not running my plan by her before enacting it. She must be terrified, thinking I'm about to face the noose... But I digress..."

His defeated look pulls at my heartstrings, but I still have one more question. "What spell did they use?"

"Oh, so you believe me now?"

"I'm toying with the concept."

"It was some sort of new transportation spell they were working on. I guess they wanted the option of being able to swoop in from anywhere to save their apprentice. I'm not sure of the semantics, but I do remember there should be a portal back to my cell. I just can't seem to find it..."

As he turns back to the curtains, I hop out of bed and walk towards the outlet where my phone is charging. Julian doesn't seem to notice as he is preoccupied with fighting the silken fabric.  _It's just as I suspected._ My phone's screen is on and revealing what looks to be an empty cell.  _Could it be?_ I cautiously go to tap the screen, and my finger slips through the surface; something attempts to pull me through to the other side, but I yank my hand back with enough force to prevent from going further into my phone. I look back over at Julian, who still can't manage to find where the silk separates. 

_Think quickly. If he opens the curtains, he'll realize we certainly aren't in Vesuvia, and I'm not prepared to explain dimensional travel OR skyscrapers._ I let out a quiet sigh. 

_On the other hand, he'll certainly have questions when I explain the portal is in here._ I shake my head. 

_Who's to say any of this is real anyway?! This is probably just another dream. A crazy vivid dream but a dream nonetheless._

Julian stopped struggling with the curtains. He seems to be studying them, looking for the opening. In that moment, I look him over.  _He really is beautiful in person. What's so wrong with maybe letting him stay one night?  It's not like there's any interesting people in Saint Louis -- not that I've met anyway. Besides, I probably am dreaming..._

That's when I see he noticed the gap in between the curtains. As he reaches his arm out to pull them apart, I sprint across the room. I grab his arm away from the curtains, and he looks at me in shock. Then, his face turns beet red.

"What? Why are you blushing like that?"

"Uhh... umm... m'lady?"

"What?!"

"You... uhh... aren't wearing any..."

_Fuck._ I look down at my exposed legs. I always wear a t-shirt or tank top to bed, but I never wear any pants. I can feel the warmth rising to my cheeks.  _Think of something clever._

"Of course not! I didn't anticipate the likes of you waltzing into my room! This is my private space. I --"

My eyes start to wander, and I can't help but notice the bulge in his pants growing larger. My cheeks feel like they are on fire, but I'm fighting to refrain from showing any embarrassment. I take a deep breath and stare directly into his eyes. A smirk makes its way to my lips.

"Huh, seems you don't mind my outfit after all?"

Julian starts to bite his lower lip. "Perhaps not..." He snaps out of his dreamy haze for a brief moment. "But, m'lady, I'm afraid we haven't been properly introduced." I can see his confident facade returning.

I awkwardly curtsy. "I believe I'm the apprentice you're looking for. My name is Violet Kanoska."

His face floods with relief. "Vi, is it really you?! I was so worried I hurt you with my brash actions. I'm so glad I found you-- Wait." He scrutinizes me carefully. "If you really are Violet, why did you react how you did earlier?"

Luckily, I anticipate his question. "How would you react if a man barged into your room in the middle of the night, particularly a man who is supposed to be locked in a dungeon?"

He chuckles. "Good point, Vi." The haze seemed to return. "Now, what am I supposed to do with a naughty girl, who exposes herself in such a way?"

_As much as he tries to show off his dominance, I like him better when he bends to my will. And I think he likes it that way too._ "You can shut up and kiss me." I grip his shirt tightly and pull his lips to my level. I immediately sink my teeth into his bottom lip and suck at the wound. He moans softly into my mouth. After a brief moment, I pull away. I want to get a good look at him. 

His eye is glazed over with want. His cheeks retain their glossy red color. Sweat beads at his hairline. His lips curl into their infamous grin. "I didn't realize you could be so demanding, dear. I think this is the most aggressive I've ever seen you."

"Are you complaining?" I tear off my shirt to reveal my exposed chest. Again, Julian's face moves from shock to embarrassment. He quickly moves his hand to cover his raging cock. His pants certainly don't help him hide it.

"Awh, Julian, don't tell me you've never seen a woman's chest before."

He gulps and mutters, "It's not that. I've just never seen you topless before, Vi."

It hits me.  _That's right. The app has never shown nudity. In fact, I don't believe our characters ever fucked. This is an entirely new experience for him with me. I might be moving too fast..._

"Oh... I'm sorry Julian. I was just really excited to see you and... With your life on the line, I guess I thought now would be as good a time as any to give myself to you. I'm sorry if I'm moving too fast." I plop down on the edge of the bed.  _Damn. I haven't had some good dick in a long time either._

He sits down next to me and brushes a lock of hair behind my ear. "Oh Violet, I just want to make sure you know what you're getting into. I don't want to hurt you."

For a moment, an unfamiliar feeling rushes over me. Like in my dream prior to watching his body crumble to ash. It was warm and tingly, but behind it was an aching longing. I stifle the emotion with a quick breath and turn to face him. "You won't hurt me, Julian. I really want this." I move closer to him and whisper in his ear. "I want you but only if you want me." 

He turns to gaze into my eyes. "I have wanted you for a long time."

I move to straddle his hips. I can feel his cock press against my thigh. I grab his hands and move them up my sides to guide them to my chest. He squeezes them gently and moves his fingers to massage my nipples. I groan and sigh under his touch; instinctively, I grind against his member, anxiously wanting it inside. He reads my body like a book and moves his hands to remove his clothes. I take off the last article of clothing I have.

After kicking off his boots, removing his pants and top, he looks up at me. "Wowww," he manages to stutter out. He is a sight to behold as well. His chiseled chest leads me down to marvel at his gorgeous dick. The length and girth are directly proportionate, and the size overall is impressive.

"Wow yourself." I giggle and feel that now-familiar warmth in my cheeks. 

"Oh? What happened to my little queen, barking orders left and right? You seem tongue-tied, love. I can take over for a bit."

For the first time ever, I give in. I'm letting a man take over my body, and I don't mind. "Yeah, I'd like that."

He moves to scoop me up and lay me down on the sheets. They're ice cold against my body, so I shiver slightly. Julian leans in, nose just above mine. He kisses me, gently and softly. As he does so, he moves his hand to caress from my collarbone to my hip. He briefly halts at my pussy and stops the kisses to whisper in my ear. "I don't have to touch you to know how wet you are, love. Are you ready for me?"

I breathe back a near-silent yes.

"I'm sorry, what did you say? I didn't hear you."

_Oh, he's just loving this power-trip._ "I said yes."

"One more time."

"Yes, Julian. I want you inside me  ** _now_**."

Without hesitation, he moves his cock between my lips. I can feel my pussy tightening around him. He thrusts in a way that's almost too gentle; he's very aware of our size difference. But I don't care. "I'm taking back the wheel."

Before Julian can even respond, I plunge him into me and let out a loud groan. I grip his hips with my legs and quicken the pace. Our sighs and moans increase in volume as the pace increases. I pull his body closer to mine and rake my fingernails down his exposed flesh. I can see him bite down on his lip to prevent from releasing too much noise, but the fire in his eyes tells me that he's enjoying every second. I feel myself edging climax, so I dig my heels into his lower back to push him further inside once more.

And it hits me. The rush is like no other; each limb tingles with release. I scream as loud as my lungs will let me, and it pushes him over the edge. He releases between my thighs and pants heavily. 

I have enough energy for one more quip. "Oh doctor, you seemed to like that a lot."

He grins. "I believe you did too, Violet."

I really did. 

He slides out of my pussy and collapses next to me. I roll over to wrap my arms around him. Exhaustion seems to consume him as he immediately drifts off in slumber.

_I really hope you're still here when I wake up. It would kill me if this were just another dream..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! Want to stay in touch or get to know me better? Check out my Tumblr here: https://killerkalopsia.tumblr.com/
> 
> Love, Jess


	3. Hung on the Rope of Morality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet's wild romp with Julian ends with the pair collapsing onto her sheets. Unfortunately for the Apprentice, her dreams leave her with a foreboding message. As daylight peaks through the curtains, Violet has to make a choice: send Julian back into the virtual storybook where he awaits his doom or keep him in the real world -- a place he knows nothing about where his only companion is the Apprentice herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> Thank you for your continued support; I've been loving the dive into this new fandom, and it's been refreshing to be able to write again. I hope you enjoy what's in store for this week's chapter. It was definitely an emotional roller coaster for me, but honestly, that's one of my favorite parts about being an author.
> 
> Also, I want to note I am two weeks behind schedule, and I really apologize for that. These should be coming out every Saturday. Prepare for a chapter release on Thursday as well as a surprise on Friday to make up for the missing chapters.
> 
> Please continue to reach out with your questions, comments and concerns. I love hearing from you!
> 
> Love, Jess

>  "If I could find a way to see this straight,
> 
> I'd run away,
> 
> To some fortune that I, I should have found by now.
> 
>   
> And so I run now to the things they said could restore me,
> 
> Restore life the way it should be,
> 
> I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down.
> 
>  
> 
> Life's too short to even care at all,
> 
> I'm losing my mind losing my mind losing control."
> 
> \- Young the Giant
> 
> "Cough Syrup"

 

I sink into the sheets; it feels nice to share the covers with another body. I wrap my arms tightly around Julian, feeling my bronze flesh melt into his creamy white skin. Sleep washes over me in gentle waves.

~

I awake wading in a clear pool of water. It stretches for miles with the moonlight glowing over its surface. Stars speckle the night sky, and the air feels peaceful -- calm. I step further into the water until I can no longer feel the cool sand between my toes. I move to lay on my back and simply float. My eyes softly close. 

~

When I reopen them, the sky is no longer a deep navy blue. Scarlet coats my surroundings, causing a panic to build in my chest. The bloody water tugs me under as I frantically thrash my body. I'm swallowed by the cruel current. I try to scream only to release bubbles. Gathering up my inner strength, I force myself to the surface. Sputtering as the water clears an airway to my lungs, I take in my surroundings; shadowy masses of land have taken up space on the gloomy horizon. I manage to paddle myself to the nearest sprawl of land and pull myself up by the charcoal-colored branches dangling off its edges. Carefully making my way through the darkened brush, I reach a clearing where a familiar figure kneels. I could never forget a black cloak like that nor those red curls. 

"Jules?"

No answer.

"Julian, is that you?"

The silence permeates the clearing.

 "Please..."

I beg the motionless outline.

"Answer me!" 

It comes out like a roar; fear and impatience coat the words.

His head jolts up, and he stares at me with an empty gaze.

"My apologies... But this is really for the best."

Inky vines snake down ashen trees and slink up his sides. They grip his throat and grow tighter with each gasp for breath. I reach for him, but my legs won't carry me. The vines encircle my ankles, and I crash to my knees. The tears stream from my coppery-green eyes.

"FUCK YOU!"

The scream turns into a sob.

"J-just... fuck... you, Julian. Y-you don't know... what t-the best is... for a-anyone... l-least of all yourself."

His carcass grows limp. I watch as his eyes roll into the back of his head. Blood slowly drips down his jaw.

_~_

My screams echo into reality, and I tangle my limbs in the sheets. Julian rockets out of his slumber. 

"Vi? Vi?! Are you okay?!?"

I feel my body shudder with each breath.  _It felt so real. Too real._ I bite my bottom lip to calm my shattered nerves. _That's as good a sign as any to prevent his return to Vesuvia._ I manage a weak grin.

"J-just a nightmare. No big deal."

"Well, let's get some light in here. I finally figured out these curtains."

"Oh! That's not really necessary--"

_Too late._ Julian jumps out of bed and thrusts open the silky drapes. His whole body tightens at the unfamiliar sight, and he slowly paces backwards. He turns to face me, looking incredibly flustered, and whips his head back towards the windows. 

"Wh-where am I, Vi?" The words tumble from his lips. 

 "I...uh... I can explain!"

Suddenly, my alarm marking one hour until work sounds. 

"WHAT

     IS

      THAT

_**SCREECHING?!**_ "

I can't stop my laughter in spite of it all. I switch the clock to "OFF."

"Jules, this is an alarm clock. I have work soon."

My hilarity swiftly becomes chilling anxiety as I watch him pace frantically, running his fingers through his vermilion locks.

"Julian, please let me explain." I take a deep breath, "Listen, you aren't in Vesuvia anymore."

"How observant, Violent. I would've never guessed," he mutters. "The issue is: in all my travels, I've never seen architecture even remotely similar to that!" He points at the enormous skyscrapers. 

_This is it. I either tell him the truth and risk him going to meet his doom, or I save his life and take this secret to my grave._

He looks so torn. Confused. Exasperated.

_How can I pass this off as an extension of his home world? Somehow, I'm going to get caught in a lie. He may act like an ass, but he's not stupid._

I feel like my body is physically splitting in two. One side tugs towards truth and honesty. The other side pulls in the direction of his safety.

But time has run out. I walk over to my charging phone and unplug the object. His eyes follow my every move, so I beckon him to come to me.

"Whatever you need to show me, you can bring to me. I'm not in the mood for games, dear."

I let out a sigh and click my tongue. I turn the screen to face him, revealing an empty cell.

"I-is that--"

"Yes, this is the palace dungeon. As hard as it may be to believe, Vesuvia is in here."

"Then... where am I?"

"Short answer: Saint Louis, Missouri, United States of America."

"Long answer?"

I drop my head to stare intensely at the ground. "There's so much I don't understand myself."

I return my gaze to his gray irises. "If you want my hunch, I think Asra's magic brought you here -- to a separate dimension. You said you asked him to bring you to me, and well, here I am."

I attempt to smile, but his hopelessly lost eyes cause it to falter. "I'm not the apprentice you know. My name is Violet Kanoska, pet store manager and avid dating sim player."

He continues to stare with no response.

"Jules, Asra must have used incredibly strong magic. I don't have any more answers than you do."

"Send me home." His voice is serious, and his face looks grim. "I don't belong here, and you're clearly not my Violet. You look like her, but she's nothing like you."

My heart lurches in my chest at his words, while tears dance in my eyes.

"Julian, I can't send you home. That dream -- nightmare -- If I send you back to Vesuvia, you will die."

"Better than staying with a stranger in an unfamiliar world, especially a stranger that keeps secrets."

Again, my heart tries to rip from my mortal coil in attempt to free itself from the swell of emotion. "So that's all I am to you? It doesn't matter that I'm trying to protect you?"

He crosses his arms across his chest and turns toward the cityscape. 

"You're just gonna  **fuck** me and  ** _leave like everyone else_**?"

Saltwater burns my cheeks.  _Wow, I'm even undesirable to video game characters. How pathetic am I?_

"You know what, you have a fucking  ** _death wish_** _._ You hear me?! Go ahead, Julian, stick your hand into the screen, and  **get the fuck _out of my life_** !" I toss the phone at him and sob into my hand. 

Through my waterworks, I hear the phone hit skin, so he must've caught it. Then, the slight thump of the phone bouncing off the carpet catches my ear. Finally, the sound of footsteps increases in volume. 

Exhausted, I whisper, "What the fuck do you want..."

"I've decided I want to know you Violet Kanoska."

I drop my hands to reveal red puffy eyes and a wet face. He smiles gently as he wipes at the tears.

"Why?"

"Because you need me right now... And I think I need you too." 

I feel a tiny smile begin to take over upon hearing his words.

"And Violet?"

"Yeah?"

"Call me Ilya."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!
> 
> Just wanted to add a quick author's note on the characters and the story so far. Violet was originally written to be more of cooler individual, wary of falling in love. I initially planned for her to be more distant from Julian and for him to aim to earn her love. Her character was meant to mimic Julian's behavior set in Book VII - The Chariot, Chapter 3 - Dock Talk. (What can I say? I love it when characters get a taste of their own medicine.) However, after I re-read the chapter, I saw Julian wasn't so much cold as he was concerned, fearful even. Not only that, as I wrote Violet originally, I found myself loathing her design. She started pulling me in a different direction, thus leading me to her current development. She's more energy-attuned and compassionate. She is reckless with good intentions, which I feel is perfect match for Julian's portrayal thus far. 
> 
> I hope you've grown to like my personal conception of the Apprentice/Reader. As always, feel free to share your thoughts with me. If you want to get to know me better, check out my Tumblr: https://killerkalopsia.tumblr.com/
> 
> Check back Friday for Chapter 4, and in the meantime, you can always send prompts!
> 
> Love, Jess


End file.
